The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to fastening of components. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to securing countersunk fasteners in aerospace components.
In typical applications, such as a rotary wing aircraft, or helicopter, many countersunk fasteners are utilized to connect components, due to aerodynamic requirements and/or space constraints. In such installation operations, a conical surface is machined into a parent part, to accommodate the fastener head. This machining operation is often done without direct line of sight access to the location and requires machinist intervention during the machining process, is prone to error and is time consuming and costly.